Thunder Brings Two Hearts Together
by Giraffelover01
Summary: liz is on a date ... patty and kid are home alone and it;s thundering what can happen to this duo     kid x patty
1. Chapter 1

thunder brings two hearts together

Author note : hiii :3 this is my second soul eater fanfic :D i love this couple sooo much they are soo cute :3 and hint hint the name :D guess my character on soul eatr the first person to do it and give me a idear for a fanic i will dedicate it to you cose am soo nice :3 hehe i had a couple of people liking my other fanfic 'big girls dont cry ' thank you soooo much :3 i did have this story ready a while ago but my mum and dad kept being on the laptop so i couldnt get it of them -.- maeanies ah am blabbering on let's start the story :3 i do not own soul eater .. or the characters :(

Thunder brings two hearts together

patty's pov

I sat in my room on my bed cuddling the giraffe teddy kid-kun got me for my birthday last year, every time i cuddle it and sleep with it on a night time it gets rid of my night mares that i have about when i was living on the street with my sister liz .

"ahh " i hear a sound of thunder coming from the sky. I hide under my covers hoping it will make the noise dissapear , i sqweeze my teddy close to me then i hear a loud thhunder crash outside side and i scream as loud as i could hoping someone will help me ""

kid's pov

i walk down the hallways of my house making sure everything is alright and perfectly symetrical before i go to sleep. I carry on walking down then i hear a loud thunder crash then i hear ..." " ' PATTY!'  
>I run down the halls to patty's room to see if she's alright, i get there and i cant see her i looks closer and i see a small lump under the covers it's patty , she's under the cover's shaking and crying.I go up to her and wrap my arm's around her to confort her<p>

patty's pov

i'm stll under the covers, i start to cry because i'm scared i want somebody here to tell me it's alright NO!  
>I dont need anybody i used to live in the street's i used to be the one who was scary to people but ...<p>

know something is scaring me i dont like this feeling, is this how them people felt when me and liz was scaring them, we didnt know they were scared we thought they were just acting if i knew i would have stopped liz but ... then it didnt matter we didnt have anyone to tell us wrong from right, mum never cared about us ... she left us ... she blamed us for everything ... for dad leaving ,... and for her not being able to get a new one because she had to look after us ...

I'm still crying and shaking under the quilt ...untill i feel walm arms around me..  
>who is it ?<br>it's not sis she's out on a date again ...umm it must be ... KID!

kid's pov

"patty come out it's alright i'm here"  
>patty slowly gets out from under the covers and i notce her beutiful eyes's that are normaly a amazing shade of blue are abit red ' i think she's been crying 'i think " patty ... have you been crying?" i ask " hmm... yeah " " why have you been crying?" " i got scared of the thunder" i didnt know she was scared of thunder "patty i didnt know you was scared of thunder" " yeah i have been for a while"<br>" a while? " i knew patty was stong and always happy but i never saw her like this. This was the first thing i knew she was scared of and she wasnt scared of anything, she was braver then me .. and i'm a shinigami.

" yeah " i shake my head and look at patty she made me jump abit she got caught me thinking "i've been scared since a young age, since when liz was working late and i was at our house, we didnt live with our mum we was on our own , i used to stay at home because i was to young to work so sis went to wor, and some of the days when i was home alone it would thunder, and i used to hide under the table scared to move, i had to handle it on my own, because i was on my own "  
>"oh i didnt know " god shy couldnt i have been there earlier i could have stopped this and she wouldnt have to be on her own<p>

patty's pov ( sorry about the changes :3 )

i was still sat on my bed crying and i looked at kid and he looked sad ' why did i say that ... i know kid wished he could have been there earlier so me and sis wasn't on our own i need to tell him how i feel but wait ... he might not accept my feelings he might turn them down he might prefure liz she's nice , grown up pritty , not childish like me i probably shouldnt tell him how i feel ... '

auther note : soooo like it ? this was going to be a one shot but when i was writing it it seemed abit long because i added abit more discription into it then i regualry thought it would be so well ... i'm going to upload the next one soon after i get a couple of reviews on the story and i might upload the second half :P hehe i'm soo nice :P oh and i'm gonna put some idears for some fanifcs and if you like them just review it and i might make the story it's just to see if people will like the idears they might have a bit of the story at the start but it wont be much :3

love you all girrafeover


	2. Chapter 2

thunder brings two hearts together

auther note :  
>girrafelover : heyy this is the second part i bet you've been dying to find out kid : they probably havent because your forever alone girrafelover : D: what kid! that's not nice to say -.-<br>kid : oh well , stupid person girrafelover : i'm not stupid !  
>kid : you are , when you was writing the first half of this story you forgot to put a disclimer in saying you dont own the charaters of soul eater girrafelover : -face palms - damn i knew there was something i missed at least i wrote these two in the same day so i knew if people didnt review they would have gotten the story and i wouldnt have been able to upload it because my mum and dad are always on the laptop kid : i'm just going to do the disclaimer because your blabering on know ahem girrafelover does not own any of the characters on soul eater know for the sake of symetry please revew the story thank you girrafelover : rich b kid : - turns lights of -<br>girrafelover : D:

thunder brings two hearts together

'I need to tell her how i feel..i will never be able to forgive myself if i don't but she might not accept my feelings she might prefure black star he's more like her they do suit ...but i think she's better with me .. god i sound so stupid patty's not mine she's herself and her own person

she always makes me happy. i like her personality it's bubbly fun and i'm always happy being around her, the only timeis when she gets me in my medical conditon faze or OCD i hate when she does it but she always gets me out .. after she's finnished laughing that cute laugh, i like it when she hugs me it's always walm and welcoming, the way she speaks to me is welcoming, cute and happy i lik i mean i lover her soo much, i wont to be with her but

she might not wont me ...'

both pov

"kid " " patty "  
>they both breath and they say together "yes" " i have something to tell you "<br>" patty you go first "  
>" no you go frst "<br>" okay i umm ... i love ... love you! " patty looked at kid in a cofused way " patty...?"  
>"um k-ki-kid "<br>" yes ? what dont you love me?"  
>"no "<br>"oh um okay .. " "no um kid.. "  
>"no patty you dont have to say anymore you dont love me so i will just walk away then "<br>kid picks himself of patty's bed and slowly walks to the door.  
>"no kid..." kid but's in "no patty please dont say anything "<br>" no kid i ... i " patty couldnt say what she wonted to say. kid sighs and walks to the door before ..  
>" WAIT! "<p>

patty jumps of the bed runs to kidd , turns him around and kisses him on the lips and put's her hands on the side of his face.

kid pov

WOW! patty s kissing me on the lips ...  
>it thought she didnt love me ... oh well i will enjoy it while i can but ths means she loves me<p>

both pov

they both were kissing each other. kid not feeling in controll of the kissing turns patty around so she is leaning on the dor and put's his arms around her small waist, whilst patty put's her arms around his kneck then ... click click * creaking of the front door opening*

liz pov

i get in the house and it's quiet abit to quiet i wonder ' how is my little sis doing i know she is scared of thunder and i know she likes kid hmm no wait she loves kid and i know kid likes hmm loves patty' i go upstairs to my sisters roon to see if's she's in there and alright.  
>i try and open the door but i cant then i hear ... two lips together kissing ' finaly there together' i walk to my room after my night out..<p>

auther note :  
>girraffelover : there done! this took forever to write -_- lol but oh well :D tis good? please review it and if you have any complaints about it please tell me, i'm not boverd if your harsh it will only make me a better writer :3 kid : can you stop moaning about everything ! argh it's soo annoying -.- and how come i tought patty prefured black star over me?<br>girrafelover : well it was the first name to pop up and they do have simular personaliltes but i cant see them as a couple tis black star x tsubaki :3 if it wasnt my mate might kill me, and i couldnt put soul because he's with maka :D kid : well then ... what about crona girrafelover : i belive it's a girl ... 


End file.
